


A Lava Lamp Has Coloured Bubbles That Move Inside Of It

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #5 Wilson gets House a lava lamp and it explodes, and Wilson gets burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lava Lamp Has Coloured Bubbles That Move Inside Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sickwilson-fest on livejournal.

House was eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream and watching 'The Biggest Loser' when Wilson walked in carrying grocery bags.

"Hope you got more Ben & Jerry's, 'cause I plan on eating the rest of this." House mumbled through a mouth of ice cream, waving the tub over his head.

"That I did, and I also got you a little something." Wilson said as he unpacked the bags.

"Porn?"

"Sadly, no."

"A hooker?"

"I couldn't find one small enough to fit in my bags."

"Ugh, Wilson, I thought you knew about that midget place next to the music shop." House sighed over-dramatically.

"...I thought that was a pharmacy?"

"It is, but the chick behind the counter sure looks like she wants to give me a blow."

"...No, I'm pretty sure by the way you treat her she just wants to punch you in the face." Wilson said quite matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yeah, yeah, like you would know. Anyway, what  _did_  you get me?"

"Get up off your ass and see for yourself."

"Hey, cripple here!" House exclaimed, a look of mock hurt on his face.

Wilson sighed, walking over to the couch.

"I got you  _this_ ." He chirped happily, dropping the item in question on the Diagnostician's lap.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

House placed his ice cream on the arm of the couch and peered into the bag, pulling out a box. He threw the bag over his shoulder and examined the box thoroughly.

"Well?" Wilson asked expectantly.

"It's..."

"Yes?"

"It's a...a lava lamp?"

"No, it's a TARDIS."

"What the hell did you get me this for?!?" 

"You need something to stare at when you're figuring out a puzzle or else you look like a freak."

"You could've gotten me a porn magazine, not this fucking thing!" House exclaimed disgustedly.

"I thought you'd like it!"

"Oooh, a lamp that has coloured bubbles that move inside of it, how wonderful."

"You...You are fucking IMPOSSIBLE!" Wilson sighed heavily, rubbing his face as went back to unpacking the groceries. House glanced over his shoulder at him, tossed the lava lamp on the other side of the couch and picked his ice cream up again. They were silent as they ate dinner, and Wilson decided to go to bed early, leaving House on his own with nothing to do except jerk off to porn.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Wilson wandered into House's office, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Listen, about yesterday, I suppose I was being unreas..." He paused, noticing House was staring at something.

"Is that...?" Wilson asked, pointing at the something.

"Yup." House nodded, still staring at the something.

"But I thought...?" Wilson was confused, and started staring at the something as well.

"Changed my mind." House answered simply.

"You...You are impossible." Wilson muttered, striding over to House's desk and picking up the something.

"Hey, I was looking at that!"

"You kick up a fuss about this yesterday, and now you've accepted it?" Wilson shook the something in front of House's face.

"You can't 'accept' a freaking lava lamp, Wilson, I just realized I had space on my desk for it and put it there. No biggie." House answered. If you didn't know better, you would've sworn Wilson was the unreasonable one.

The Oncologist sighed.

"Fine." He stated, slamming the lava lamp down a little too hard on the desk.

"We even?" House asked, cocking one eyebrow and extending his hand.

"Even." Wilson smiled tiredly, shaking the Diagnosticians hand.

House dropped his hand back onto the table and started staring at the lava lamp again. After a few seconds, his brow furrowed.

"What?" Wilson asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Is that thing....Is that thing hissing?" House asked, cocking his head to one side and pushing himself away from the table a little.

"Uh...I don't think so." Wilson bent over and placed his ear next to the lava lamp.

"Wilson, you idiot, get the hell..." Before House could finish his sentence, the lava lamp exploded, white hot liquid splattering all over Wilson's face and body.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
House sat next to a sleeping Wilson in the E.R. They had had to knock him out because of the pain.

 

The right side of Wilson's face was covered in bandages, as was most of his upper-body. The liquid from the lava lamp had burned through his impeccably clean, white shirt, and the green tie he had been wearing was in tatters.

 

House didn't watch - couldn't watch - when the nurses started cleaning out his wounds. He should've been able to, he was a doctor for Christ's sake, but the sight of Wilson's burned torso just made him squeamish, and slightly sick. Right now, House was holding Wilson's hand and  beating himself up.  _It's all my fault_  he thought to himself.  _Wilson's in this damned bed because of me._  He rubbed his tired eyes,sighing.  _Why do I care? It's not like there's any chance he'll die. Just a few nasty burns. He'll be back to work in a few days, maybe weeks, and I'll be back to stealing his food...Why do I feel guilty?_   
House's puzzled thoughts were interrupted by groans. More importantly, Wilson's groans.

 

House started, leaning over Wilson, then thought the better of it and snatched his hand away, leaning back in his chair, trying - and failing - to look nonchalant.

  
Wilson opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. House got a strange sense of de ja vu from what was happening. Just like when Wilson was recovering from donating part of his liver.

  
Wilson turned his head. Seeing House he smiled.

  
"What are you smiling at?"

"You held my hand."

 

Wasn't a question. Just a simple statement.

  
House blushed.

  
"No I didn't." 

"Oh ho ho, yes you did, you're blushing. Don't think I've ever seen you blush before."

"You were obviously dreaming, burn boy. Maybe it was your subconscious trying to tell you you want to 'have your way with me'."

"Deflect all you want House, but you held my hand."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Di-"

"Look, House,just for the record...Thank you." Wilson said with sincerity, as smile warming his face.

A faint smile quivered on House's lips.

"....Didn't."


End file.
